Feelings Revealed (English Version)
by Dark Lady Lau
Summary: Sasuke's arrival in Konoha to conclude his revenge can change the whole course of the story...
1. Chapter 1

In Konoha the inhabitants feared the worst. The village was already in ruins since the attack of Pain and they haven't even had managed to rebuild half of the village and they were already suffering a new attack. But now the most unexpected of all.

Five ninjas wearing black with red clouds robes entered the village and began to open passage by force between the ninjas of Konoha. The inhabitants who had remained in the village to help in its reconstruction were trying to hide as fast as they could.

One of the attackers managed to escape, without great difficulty and without killing any of the protectors of the village. His goal was the interior of the village, where most likely would be the people he was looking for. He was followed by another of his group members, who as him had crossed the barrier of ninjas easily.

Both run to the place where some time ago was the building of the Hokage. It didn´t take long for them to reach the place they wanted. But when they arrived they were surprised by three ninjas of Knoha.

Hatake Kakashi was casually leaning against a wall. When the two ninjas with black robes arrived, he fixed his eyes on the newest of them, a boy with dark hair and icy black eyes.

"You finally came, Sasuke." said Kakashi while he gave a step forward.

Uchiha Sasuke fixed his eyes on Kakashi's but remained silent. Kept his black eyes unimpressive, so it was impossible for the others discover what he was feeling. "And thankfully they don't know" he thought.

Sasuke looked in the direction of another ninja who for the first time seemed he would not yell at him, he looked so different, so calm. Uzumaki Naruto felt powerless faced the future that was closed, because it had to be him to complete what he had failed almost three years ago, bring Sasuke to reason.

The silence hung in the air at that place and they just listened to the distance cries of war of ninjas who still remained at the entrance to the village.

"So Sasuke, what do we do with them?"

Sasuke looked at his companion for a few seconds. He knew what he had to do and he was determined to do so, no matter what, he would follow his plan.

"What do you think? We passed them by force, even if we have to kill them."

Sasuke's cold voice shocked the ninja with pink hair who was behind Kakashi. Not that she showed it but inside she knew that the fight was inevitable.

"If it is so, then we have no other choice but to fight." said Kakashi while with one hand he put his tape up so he could use the sharingan.

"Sasuke is mine." said Naruto before running towards his opponent.

Naruto and Sasuke restarted the battle they had left behind years ago and both knew that this time one of them would die.

"We can't just look at them. Let's go Sakura."

"Okay!"

Both were in direction of Sasuke's teammate. They knew, because they already faced him before, that the battle would not be easy, but they would have to give everything to come out winners.

"I don't know why you struggle so much. Sasuke is completely lost in the darkness." the ninja with orange mask laughed after saying these words.

Sakura knew it was true, Sasuke was lost in the darkness, his heart was filled by the desire for revenge, but she didn't want to give up... She could not give up.

Both fights continued but in only one existed conversation between the blows. Tobi continued to say words that hurt Sakura more than the cuts caused by the fight. And she could not be silent and just listen it.

"I know that Sasuke suffered. I know that he wants revenge above all. But I won't allow him to sink further into darkness. I will unleash his heart from darkness... I will eradicate the ghosts of his past. Even if I have to kill him with my own hands."

Tobi stopped, looking serious for the young ninja. "She can give me problems, the best will be to kill her once and for all." he thought.

Meanwhile, Sasuke could hear the conversation. "She has changed, she is no longer the same child that I left behind almost three years ago." he thought. "Why does she always make me confused? Why did she never give up on me?"

"And why would you do all that for him?" questioned Tobi.

"Because I stopped loving him." shouted Sakura with a solitary tear falling on her face as if she was answering Sasuke's silent question.

Sasuke looked at the ninja's green eyes. He never thought that after all these years the feelings she had for him remain. He always thought that those feelings were temporary, just a child's feeling. But he was wrong, she still loves him. "And I just made her suffer more and more." he thought.

Naruto taking advantage of the distraction of his old teammate hit him with the rasengan. Sasuke was hurled back by the strong impact of the jutsu, hitting one of the newly built walls.

Listening to the rumble caused by the fall of the wall, Sakura and Kakashi laid down their guardianship and Tobi also took advantage. With a quick movement of kunai, he tried to get rid of the ninja that could cause him more problems. But at the moment he was going to strike the fatal blow something did not go as he expected.

A cry was heard throughout the village.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whimpered.

Sasuke was slumped on the floor and Sakura was kneeling beside him. He had the kunai fastened on his breast, very close to the heart, which made it difficult to breathe.

"Why? Why did you do this Sasuke?"

Sakura now could no longer contain the tears. He with much effort, and her help, managed to get up until his black eyes were at the same level of her green eyes.

"What you said has brought me to reason for a moment." he spoke with effort. "I couldn't let you die."

"But why?" she asked in a low voice.

Sasuke looked directly to her eyes, red from crying. With effort he raised one hand to Sakura's face drying a tear that falls on her face.

"Because I love you." he approached his face of hers, sealing his lips with hers, a gentle kiss but that showed all the love he had locked on the bottom of his heart. "Arigato... Sakura."

Sasuke closed his eyes and fell forward, staying with his head resting on Sakura's shoulder, as if he had fallen asleep. She embraced him, hugging him as if he was a baby.

"Idiot!" Tobi shouted. "Die for a woman."

Naruto cried the lost of his best friend and he did not hold up the insensitive words of the other ninja, and a new battle began, while Sakura was crying the death of her loved one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Chapter – Feelings After Death**

Sakura's POV

The war finally ended. There could be peace again but even so I was not happy... Why? Because I lost the person I loved the most in the world.

Naruto finally get rid of Tobi, or better saying Uchiha Madara. I must admit it wasn't an easy fight but I honestly could not pay attention.

It's been two days since that tragic afternoon and I feel like I'm living the worst of my nightmares... And the worst of all is that open my eyes won't help because it will never end... This nightmare will last forever.

All my friends have been understanding with me... All of them have tried to support me... But only Naruto knows how I really feel, after all he lost his best friend... No... He lost a brother. Sasuke might not have said it but I'm sure he saw Naruto as a brother as well.

Now, here, kneeling in front of Sasuke's grave I remember when we were kids... The time in which he and Naruto fought by silly things... I smile with these happy memories and I think how our lives would be if Orochimaru hadn't appeared, but at the same time I think... Sasuke would have given up on getting stronger even without Orochimaru's help? And the answer comes so instantly... No... Of course not!

Sasuke would never forget his revenge... He would never give up chasing his brother... The presence of Orochimaru just helped that his revenge was faster. But I wonder, as so many times before, what did his revenge caused? What has this revenge changed? Again the answer comes instantly... Changed Sasuke's heart.

I ask myself, where all this took us? Where the hatred of the Counsellors against the Uchiha Clan took us? "To sadness, more hate, to my total unhappiness"... Is the only answer I can give.

The person I most loved suffered and I couldn't do anything to help. He lived in his lonely world and he didn't let anyone help him. I tried, Naruto tried, but nothing could make him change his mind.

"Sasuke... Why?"

Sakura's POV off

The girl with pink hair dropped a small cherry flower on top of the grave of her loved one. She could no longer shed tears... Now only her heart cried, the pain of definitive loss was more unbearable than any other felt before.

Sakura could look strong but inside her heart bled of suffering and anguish. Knowing that she could never hear Sasuke's voice, that she could never look at his black eyes, that never again she could touch him, it was a pain that she could no longer endure.

She felt a firm hand on her shoulder and lift the head to see who was, she was faced with bright blue eyes. Sakura raised her right hand to pick up Naruto's hand.

"He's in peace now, right?" she asked, turning her head to the grave and continuing to hold her friend's hand.

"Yes!" that was all that the blonde boy manages to say.

Sakura stood up with Naruto's help and both remained more a few moments looking at the stone that identified the grave of Uchiha Sasuke.

The fine rain that until that moment could be felt was slowing down. An opening in the clouds made a ray of sunshine to be projected on the white stone on the floor, reflecting in the words written there:

 _Never forgotten by friends._

"Yes, he's happy." said Naruto while he cleaned a tear dripped from his face and he smiled towards the sky.

The End


End file.
